Been Missing You
by icarusforgotten
Summary: prompt: Wade and Peter making love for the first time.


They were making out on the couch, and things were quickly getting heated.

Wade's hand slipped underneath Peter's shirt, fingers teasing at the muscles of his abdomen, and that was the breaking point for Peter. He pulled away from the kiss, panting with the urgency of a drowning man for air, and pushed against Wade's chest. And without a second's hesitation, his hand was gone, and Wade was sitting at the other end of the couch, elbows resting on his knees, head bent between his legs, breath flowing through him raggedly.

He glanced up at Peter from the corner of his eye, cocky smirk spreading over his face as he leaned back against the couch.

Peter crawled over to him, draping himself lazily across Wade's lap with a small huff, face hidden against the cushion. He could feel Wade's fingers stroking through his hair, his other hand coming to rest at Peter's lower back, thumb sliding across him in gentle, soothing circles. He said nothing about Peter not feeling ready to take things further yet; not since Peter became so incredibly flustered with embarrassment the first time they talked about it and punched Wade out cold for teasing him.

* * *

It was too early in the morning for something to be poking at Peter's ribs. He groaned, rolling towards where Wade spent the night with him, only to find the space cold and empty.

Another quick shot to the ribs made him turn his attention to the other end of the bed. There was Wade, leaning over him with a wicked grin, fingers jabbing playfully into Peter's ribs. He groaned, trying to swat Wade's hand away.

"Spidey doesn't wanna play?"

"Come on Wade, it's still dark out," he whined, flipping the pillow over his head, trying to get back to sleep.

Wade laughed, shaking the bed as he jumped in next to Peter, snuggling up close to him. "But I'm leaving today! You wanted me to wake you up, sugar cup."

Peter jerked from the bed, cursing as he hit his forehead against Wade's chin in the process. "That was _today?"_

Wade nodded, rubbing his jaw. "Damn, you sure as hell got a thick head on your shoulders. No wonder you get straight As all the time."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course, because that's how intellect works."

Wade grinned down at him, scooping Peter up and pulling him into his lap. "See? You hit me with your hard head and now you're using big words."

Peter jabbed his elbow into Wade's side. "Come on, be serious."

"I am serious. Smarty pants Peter Parker has a hard head." Wade said that with such a sinful tone he couldn't help but smack him across the shoulder. He felt his dick brushing against his boxers, and he looked down. Huh, well look at that. He _was_ hard. Peter groaned, pushing Wade aside. He sometimes couldn't believe his level of immaturity towards natural bodily functions. Besides, it was only moments after he'd woken up, and, like most men, he was experiencing a simple case of 'morning wood'.

"Don't flatter yourself," Peter muttered as he moved off of Wade, making his way over to the washroom.

"Ouch, right in the heart!" Wade flung himself back on the bed, dramatically throwing his arm across his face. "How can our love go on when you don't want to acknowledge your dick cooperating with this voluptuous booty?"

Peter rolled his eyes, coming out of the washroom. "Please, the only _voluptuous_ thing about you is the way your dirty mind bends an innuendo around every little normal thing that happens," he smirked.

"Oh, so that turns you on?" he purred, sitting up off the edge of the bed to meet Peter as he walked back toward him.

"No, I just meant that your mind is as twisted as the curves of a gorgeous supermodel," he teased, straddling Wade's lap.

"I heard gorgeous super model, I'm convinced you want me." He groped Peter's ass, leaning forward to nip at his neck.

Peter felt a shiver rip down his spine, pulling Wade's hand off. "Come on, you're just making this harder."

He felt a pinch and he yelped, trapping Wade's hands with his own, lacing their fingers together as he brought them to rest in his lap.

"Still a no go?" Wade asked.

Peter shook his head, eyes cast down.

He felt Wade pulling his hands away, only to be wrapped in his arms and pulled tightly against his chest. "I've got a hand for a reason, so don't feel bad," he said quietly.

Peter pressed his face into Wade's chest, trying to hide his smile. Wade could be an ass, and his sense of being social was so far off from unique it was borderline alien, but he had his own little way of being romantic and genuine with Peter that he couldn't bring himself to care. "How long will you be gone for this time?" he asked, voice muffled as he pressed his face further into Wade's chest.

"A few months." He stroked his fingers through Peter's hair, and they stayed like that for some time before Wade let out a heavy sigh and started to pull away. He lifted Peter's face for a kiss, short yet endearing, and pinched his cheek for good measure before walking off, closing the door behind him.

Peter went back to bed, trying not to be bothered by the eerie silence that had taken over the apartment.

* * *

Two months had gone by.

They tried to keep in touch as often as possible, but because of the nature of Wade's work, and his constant worry that Peter would somehow get caught in the middle of it all and be taken hostage or worse, they had no choice but to keep their communication to a bare minimum.

Peter was currently on the couch, curled up with a Deadpool themed blanket, wearing his Deadpool boxers and oversized Deadpool t-shirt, eating tacos (trying not to care that they were messy and spilling out onto his clean floor), watching _Brokeback Mountain_ for the x-th time.

He missed Wade, and it was taking quite the toll on him. Peter didn't want to be _that guy_, but he was feeling depressed that his boyfriend has been absent for so long. Too long. Longer than humanly possible for someone to go without their boyfriend.

Okay, yeah, he was being overdramatic here, he admitted it.

But everything about Wade, his laugh, his smile, his vulgar advances and the way that he retreated the second Peter started to feel insecure about the general idea of sex. His touch. His voice. His warmth in the night and his bright affection throughout the day. His strange humour, and the way he teased Peter relentlessly until he became a writhing mess of heated skin and sweat-damp hair. His eyes. Especially his eyes. Filled with promise and endearment to such a high extent that it sometimes hurt Peter to look into them, to know that despite all his hardship, Wade still wanted to give Peter everything in and of himself, that he trusted him so contently even though he ran from the moments when Peter tried to be most emotionally sincere with him.

He just missed Wade and it hurt.

* * *

_Huge storm outside. Miss you. Want you to hold me now. Want you here so badly. – PP [mssg not received. 2 days ago]_

_Hope you're mission's going well. Still miss you. – PP [mssg not received. 17 hours ago]_

_Wade? – PP [mssg not received. 4 hours ago]_

_I love you [draft saved 20 minutes ago]_

* * *

Five months.

Peter had grown sluggish and possibly just a bit overweight. Not _really_ overweight, in the strict definitive sense of the term, but just enough to have been able to recognize the waist band of his Spiderman suit becoming just a little bit too snug for comfort.

Hey man, ice cream therapy packs a lot of calories, and when too depressed to move, what else is there to do other than for him to sit there and shovel cartons-full into his face.

Peter sighed, restless. He couldn't sleep. It was late, he really should.

He couldn't help it though. Wade was supposed to return over a week ago. No phone call, nothing. So yeah, he was worried. Possessed with tension and anxiety more like it. Sporting sleepless nights with heavy lids and deep shadows grooving his eyes. Last week he even apologized to a lamp post after bumping into it, not realizing until a few blocks later what he had done.

He desperately needed sleep but he couldn't seem to get any. Whenever he had trouble sleeping he'd just call Wade over, use him as a human teddy bear and curl up with him, steal his warmth in the night and breathe in the comfortable scent that was just so perfectly Wade.

The trouble was that Wade's absence was his current reason for losing sleep.

Peter rolled off the bed, scrounging through the dirty laundry bin to find his Deadpool boxers. He really should wash them. They were stained with food, not to mention other kinds of stains – what, boys needed ways to keep their hands busy – and every time he threw them out for wash, he was plagued with a sudden wave of missing Wade and just dug them back out.

Shrugging, Peter changed into the boxers. He figured if Wade could go months without washing his clothes, then he wouldn't die from it either. He snorted at all the levels of wrong with that pathetic attempt at humour.

Just as Peter was making his way back to the bed, there was a knock at the door.

His heart paused. Finally, Wade was back finally, and damn well Peter was going to give him a piece of his mind for making him worry so much. He dashed over, practically tearing the door from its hinges as he swung it open.

"Mr. Parker?"

The grin dropped from his face faster than he could let out his disappointed breath. And then he realized he was standing before his landlord in his dirty boxers.

"Your rent is overdue …" he said awkwardly. Peter could feel his gaze, could feel his own cheeks heating at his stupidity.

He paid the landlord, silently cursing at how caught up he'd become in missing Wade that he let something as important as his fucking _rent_ slip past.

With the last bit of hope he could afford, Peter left the window unlocked and flopped onto the bed, curling himself into a ball. It took him half the night to fall asleep.

* * *

Something rough was brushing against Peter's forehead.

He groaned, turning over.

And that's when he heard a quiet laugh.

Peter shot up, frantically trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He saw a bulky figure sitting just inches from him.

"Wade?" He rubbed his eyes.

A fucking dream. This was probably just another fucking dream, and he was being delirious, and oh holy mother fuck, the last thing Peter needed was psychiatric counseling associated with his personal record.

The figure reached out and touched him, gloved fingers, rough with dried mud, or most likely blood, brushing across his cheek, his lips. It sure as hell felt real.

"Petey, you still asleep?"

Peter pinched his arm.

_Fuck_ that hurt.

Oh.

_Oh!_

"Wade?" He looked up at him, voice breaking with the desperation of his realization.

"Yeah, baby boy?" He tilted his head to the side, looking curious and confused.

Peter reached out his hand, fingers tentatively stroking his shoulder.

Wade smiled down at him. "Don't I get a welcome back kiss?" he asked, taking Peter's hand, twining their fingers together, as he pulled his mask off with his other hand.

Peter nodded, still somewhat dazed.

He let Wade gently push him down, vaguely aware of chapped lips just barely brushing his own, of calloused hands massaging over tense muscles, relaxing Peter until it finally hit him like a ton of bricks.

Wade was _here_. _Right here_, in Peter's arms.

He kissed him back fiercely, hands sliding under his uniform.

"Woah, slow down there, baby boy. Don't think I'll be able to stop that easily if you attack me like that," he laughed, pulling away from Peter.

"Then don't," he said, pulling Wade back down to him.

Wade kissed him a while longer before pulling away, breathlessness apparent in his voice as he spoke: "I'm serious Peter, don't fucking push me like that."

"I want this," he said. "I want you to go all the way."

Wade stared quietly at Peter for a moment before he nodded, moving back down to kiss Peter, slower, deeper, hands roaming up his thighs as he tried to massage the tension away from Peter's body.

He pulled Peter's shirt over his head, moving down to kiss his chest, and Peter couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped him at the feel of Wade's rough tongue mapping him out. He brought his hands up to Wade's head, holding him closer, eyes closing as he tried to deepen his breathing.

He felt rough hands sliding down the sides of his body, thumbs dipping beneath the hem of his boxers. Wade kissed down his chest, leaving his skin damp and cool, tongue continuing to tease below Peter's naval, just above the hem of his boxers. He pulled them down with his teeth, nose brushing against Peter's erection, and Peter let out a whimper, needing to feel that contact again. He tugged on Wade's head, pulling at his ears, bringing him back up to him, hips gently twitching to communicate his need.

But Wade instead removed Peter's hands, pinning them up over his head as he made his way back up Peter's body, leaning down to kiss him, teasing at his lips as he nipped and sucked.

Peter was about to complain when he felt Wade settle his weight down, erection pressed prominently against his own, and the sweet friction of hips moving against hips, fabric against skin, driving Peter wild with need as Wade rut against him, hips circling, constantly changing angles, ripping filthy moans from Peter's lips as he felt a slow heat building from his loins and spreading throughout his being.

"Fuck, I've been waiting for this," Wade panted against Peter's lips. He kissed him again, capturing all of Peter's moans, and fucking god, was Wade ever giving Peter a reason to moan like that.

The movements slowed, and Wade's mouth moved down to his neck. Peter gasped as Wade's tongue pressed hard against his thyroid, partially blocking his airway, before moving down to run along his collar bone. He inhaled deeply, the sudden rush of oxygen making him dizzy and serene, placing him back in a state of relax.

Wade hoisted Peter's knees up, kissing back down his body until he reached his erection. He flicked his tongue out across Peter's tip, making him jolt and cry out in surprise, before Wade took him into his mouth, scraping back up gently with his teeth and sinking his mouth down on Peter fast. He felt his tip hitting the back of Wade's throat an he cried out, vision hazing with pleasure. It was all just too much, and he writhed beneath Wade, thrusting up into his mouth. Wade was taking him in deeper, swallowing around him, and "oh fuck, do that again!" He could feel the corners of Wade's mouth shifting into a smirk, and the cocky bastard swallowed around him again, this time deeper, as he sucked on Peter, vigorously, until he was screaming and blinded with a tingling brightness from the back of his eyes, coming hard into Wade's mouth, muscles tensing before he was overcome with a blissful calm. Peter flopped back on the bed, spent and breathless.

"Wow, didn't think it would be that easy." Wade's voice was raspy, his breathing heavy. Peter shot him a glare and he laughed, hand reaching over to brush Peter's sweat damp hair out of his eyes.

"That was just the warm up, baby boy. Need to make sure you're in shape to handle all this awesome."

Peter groaned. "Stop making this sound like a fitness test."

Wade grabbed his ankles, cycling his legs. "And one and two and one and tw- oof!"

Peter kicked his side, watching Wade stumble back onto his haunches. "I mean it Wade, be serious about this."  
He smiled brightly up at Peter. "It's sex, just let it be fun."

"Yeah, but… " he said nervously.

Wade moved up, pushing Peter gently back down as he lay overtop him, settling comfortably against him. "If you don't like something then just tell me. I don't do non con," he said, kissing Peter softly. "Just relax and enjoy yourself. I'll make you feel good."

And the sincerity that shone through his eyes was enough to bring Peter to a doubtless calm. He pulled Wade's face back down, kissing him slowly, intently. He felt Wade's lips moving against his, gently at first, and then his tongue slid across the base of Peter's lip, wanting for the kiss to evolve. He opened his mouth for Wade, and everything suddenly changed, becoming fiercer, hungrier, making his blood pulse erratically, echoing through his ears. There was a wanton desperation about this kiss, a kind of need that left Peter moaning low into Wade's mouth, hips twitching ever so slightly to feel Wade's growing erection.

Their tongues slid across each other, sloppy and lustful, and Peter clutched the back of Wade's head, pulling him in closer, tongue sliding deeper, until he was dizzy and so very near conscious blackness that he needed to pull away, chest heaving as his lungs painfully swelled.  
Wade moved his lips down to Peter's neck without hesitation, nipping and sucking along his skin, drawing soft moans from Peter as he slid his hands down Wade's back, fingers fumbling over the hem of his shirt. Wade pulled back long enough for Peter to pull his shirt off, and resumed his exploration of Peter's body, lips trailing across his chest, tongue salving the skin that he'd sharply nip to make Peter jump and gasp with pleasure.  
Wade sat up, hands working at his pants, before Peter pushed them aside, taking them down, revealing Wade's erection.

Shit he was big. Peter was suddenly overcome with nervousness again. "How much is it gonna hurt?" he asked, voice wavering.

Wade moved back down on Peter, massaging along his neck and his shoulders to relax him. "I'll make sure to prep you so that it won't hurt much, but you're gonna feel some burning pressure at first, and you'll probably be sore for a while." He kissed Peter's forehead. "Just stop me if it's too much. I don't want this to be bad for you."

Wade reached into the pants of his uniform, pulling out a little bottle of lube.

Peter arched his brow. "What, were you anticipating this?"

Wade smirked down at him. "It's my good luck charm, never go anywhere without it."

Peter rolled his eyes, watching as Wade poured the lube over his fingers.

He flinched - _fucking cold!_ - and then gasped at the feel of Wade's finger moving into him, stretching and reaching, curling as he probed deeper. The rough texture of Wade's skin drove him wild, and he could only imagine what having all of him would feel like. Peter moaned, hips lifting to ease Wade's finger in deeper.

Wade continued to stretch him, adding a second finger, then a third, all the while pressing kisses against his throat, his jaw, making him feel content.

He stroked a sensitive area, and Peter howled, hips rising from the bed. He could feel his pulse hammering in his temple, and his eyes rolled back into his head, prickling with a blinding light.

"Wade … ! You're –ah! – making me close … "

"Good things come to those who wait, baby boy"

Peter cried out as his prostate was hit again, fingers swiping several times, making him see supernova explosions.

And then Wade's fingers were gone, and Peter let out the most pathetic whine he'd ever heard himself make. He flushed with shame and embarrassment. But then, as he watched Wade lube himself up, hand sliding quickly up and down his own shaft, he felt his entire body heat up.

He tensed as Wade climbed back onto him, breathing shallowing.

"Hey, relax," Wade soothed, pushing his thighs back gently as he pulled apart his cheeks,pressing his tip against Peter's entrance. Peter couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped him as he felt Wade start to push in. He felt heavy pressure, the sensation of being stretched and filled, and then the stinging pain of finally losing his virginity.

Peter hissed, clutching desperately to Wade's back, crying out as he felt Wade pushing in deeper.

And out of nowhere Wade started to sing the theme song to glade air fresheners.

"What the fuck?!" he panted.

"Just trying to make it easier for you. Only about halfway in Pete, need to plug it in," he smirked.

Peter groaned. "Just hurry up, I can handle it."

And Peter nearly screamed as Wade filled him all the way, writhing and panting beneath him.

Wade started to move, slow, deep thrusts that made Peter's stomach jump and his toes curl, made his body spasm with electricity. Every touch, every kiss, felt super hightened as Wade thrust into him, as he stroked him, thumb pressing against his tip, bringing Peter higher and higher to his climax before he cried out Wade's name and came hard into his hand. Not long afterward he felt Wade filling him deep before slumping against him.

"One hell of a welcome home surprise," he muttered with a laugh before rolling off of Peter.

And that's the last that Peter remembered before he fell asleep, exhausted from all the months of desperately missing Wade.


End file.
